Muggles, Magic, and Glorified Pumpkins
by racheesi
Summary: Ginny Weasley does not like Fairy Tales, dancing at balls, and her Muggle Studies class. Sixth Year is going to be unpleasant.


**Disclaimer: **Neither ivysnowe or racheesi own any rights to the HP-verse or anything Disney, or Grimm's Fairytales. Seriously. We do not. Please not to be suing, mkay?

**_A/N:_** This takes place after the big war and before 7th year. So... yeah. NOT CANON :) Aaaand anything after the 5th book did not happen, kay? Because we love Dumbles waaaay too much :)

* * *

Ginny sat through another series of boring speeches before the beginning-of-the-year feast. The sorting was sort of typical, however, a lot less Slytherins were present after the final battle. Either the students or their parents were imprisoned at Azkaban. Only about ten of them remained, Ginny noticed. She hardly recognized any of them. She knew Blaise and Draco just because they were spies for the Order. She didn't really know them, however, and she didn't care to. Just because they finally chose the right side and helped out a bit, doesn't mean they still weren't arrogant pricks, and she most certainly did not have to like them. Hmph.

Ginny's daydreaming was broken by the surprised murmers now coming from the students. She elbowed Seamus, who was sitting next to her.

"Oi, what happened, I wasn't listening."

Seamus turned to Ginny with a smile. "You never pay attention when you're waiting for food. You're as bad as Ron..."

"Seamus, just answer the question." Ginny replied impatiently

"Dumbledore wants to improve wizard-muggle understanding. He's making Muggle Studies manditory, except for the muggle borns, of course."

Ginny groaned. She was already a sixth year. She and Ron never took Muggle Studies because her father took it upon himself to teach them everything he knew about muggles.

Seamus noticed Ginny and Ron's matching expressions. "Don't worry, Gin. They're starting a remedial class for the older students who haven't taken it."

Ginny groaned once again. 'Great. A remedial class. Just bloody super'

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you asked, the 4th-7th years had combined remedial Muggle Studies classes. Fourth and Fifth years were combined while the Sixth and Seventh years were in one class as well.

When she arrived in the classrom Ginny decided very quickly to not sit with her brother.

Instead she sat with her friend and fellow sixth yeah, Luna Lovegood. She was hoping this was the safer choice. Hoping for the best, she let her eyes scan the room to see who else was forced to take this class. She recognized a few people, but had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy walked into the classroom, clearly uncomfortable. The two Slytherin spies chose seats in a corner nearst to the door at the back of the room.

Class for the next few weeks went by very slowly, going over simple things like electricity and communication. One fine friday, Professor Grimes stood up and clapped her hands, with a sort of delight that should be illegal in a classroom, even for Hermione.

"Next week, students, we will be studying fairy tales! We can compare the reality of magic to how Muggles have viewed it for centuries!"

--

"Who knew muggles could be so...dark?" Blaise asked Draco one day during class. They had just finished reading 'Cinderella' from the Brother's Grimm.

"I didn't, that's for sure. Some love story." Draco muttered, still annoyed that he even had to be in this class.

"Aw, it was romantic. Sort of. Either way, muggles have some weird ideas about how magic works."

Draco scowled.

"They got some of it right, though. Whichever idiot ever let a muggle see us fly on broomsticks and then didn't use a memory charm...that's one of the most distinguishing marks of a witch or wizard now, to muggles."

"Yeah, but they didn't get the important stuff. I guess that's what really matters."

"Being able to fly is important, Blaise."

Blaise just laughed at Draco's snarl.

"For you quidditch mad it is."

"Excuse me boys," Professor Grimes interrupted, "While your conversation started on the right track, you kind of went off on a tangent. Draco, thank you for pointing out that, while our society remains largely unknown to the muggles, a few things have slipped through and become iconic for a muggles idea of a witch or wizard. Our broomsticks, cauldrons, wands, robes, and even a few spells have become signified with magic use."

"Our spells are known to muggles?" a confused Seventh year Hufflepuff asked.

"Sure. Now, while it has been...altered in how it's spelled and pronounced, it is a widely known and used word when muggles do magic," the professor gazed at her classroom and said the two words that would surely shock them, "Abra Cadabra."

Eyebrows rose, and eyes widened, some of the more...dramatic students actually gasped and jumped in fright.

"Professor Grimes!"

"Easy. It's just an alteration of a...real spell. It has no actual power, and is freely used amongst muggles."

"I can imagine how they actually came by that word." Blaise muttered to Draco, who nodded in agreement, a small frown on his face.

"Ahem. Back to a much more pleasant topic. Fairytales. Now, even they have different versions of the same stories. In the Cinderella story that you just read, you can see how it would be very different to another Cinderella story I'd like you to read. Tonight for homework read the 'Disney Cinderella' and draw up a chart comparing the two. For this weekend I'd like you to do the same for the Frog Prince and Snow White."

Ginny and Luna were walking out of the classroom when Luna suddenly stopped to stare at a poster on the wall. Ginny squinted to get a better look, then sighed.

"A costume ball!!" Luna said excitedly "I am going to dress as a..."

Ginny's thoughts went elsewhere when Luna started spouting off facts about some sort of magical creature Ginny had never heard of before. She hated dances, especailly after the Yule Ball, which was proof that she had two left feet.

Ginny stalked back from the library that night complaining about all things Cinderella. _'_

_Stupid girl with a stupid family meeting her stupid fairy godmother and riding to a stupid ball in a stupid glorified pumpkin with wheels, and meeting her stupid prince and falling in stupid love.'_

_'Love like that doesn't exist,'_ Ginny decided. _'It was nice to think about, for awhile, then you realize it doesn't ever happen that way and you are just in for heaps and heaps of disappointment.' _

She eventually got back to her dorm and was about to throw herself onto her bed when she noticed a small box on her pillow. She opened the box slowly and saw a small orange pumpkin inside. She picked up the pumpkin and put it in the palm of her hand, examining it. As she put it in her hand, sparkles flew around it and it morphed into a small crystal carraige. She was so surprised, she dropped it on her bed, where it turned right back into a pumpkin. She picked it up and put it back in her hand and it turned back into a carraige.

"Whoa."

Ginny's mind stayed on the gift she recieved for the next few days. She was unable to think about who had sent it to her, quickly ruling out most family members and friends. She realized that it had to be someone who knew the subject of her Muggle Studies class, but that still left quite a few people on her list.

'That was a nice charm on the pumpkin...okay, I'll quit lying to myself. That has to be one of the best things someone has ever given to me. And I don't even know who to thank!' It continued to plague her that she didn't know who it was and why exactly they sent her a Cinderella themed gift. She shared her concerns with Luna.

"Perhaps they were waiting for the most opportune time to reveal themselves."

Ginny just pouted, not happy at all with that explanation.

It didn't help that the talk of nearly every student at Hogwarts revolved around that damned costume ball. The one that Ginny wasn't going to attend even if she was dragged by a herd of crazed hippogriffs.  
Once the class got into their assignment for the Frog Prince, Ginny was even more appalled by the main female character.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Ginny muttered during a class discussion.

"Care to elaborate, Miss Weasley?" Professor Grimes asked

"Well, think about it. She was an idiotic, self-centered moron!! She was playing with a stupid little golden ball and she loses it, so she goes crying to a frog! And the frog goes and gets it for her and she totally forgets what she promised him! And then she treats him like garbage! Then, as soon as he gets all handsome prince-y, she is suddenly sweet and in love and is getting married to the fellow! It is completely useless!"

"Well, we are all entitled to our own opinions, Miss Weasley."

"Any other opinion is bollocks." Ginny muttered stubbornly.

That evening, Ginny went back to her room to discover another gift laying on her bed. This time it was a golden ball, about the size of a Snitch without wings. In the middle of the ball was a lock and a small key was in the bottom of the box her gift had come in. She slowly turned the key and the ball opened to reveal a small golden frog. The frog hopped once and recited from the story:

_"Dresses, or jewels, or golden crowns, are not for me; but if thou wilt love me, and let me be thy companion..." _

_The frog then turned into a small shadowy man, whose face was hidden from Ginny. The man continued, straying from the story, in a voice that was slightly familiar to Ginny. _

_"...then, my princess, do me the honor of accompanying me to the costume ball."_

Ginny groaned. She was most certainly not going to attend that stupid ball, no matter how thoughtful, sweet, and beautiful the gift was.

--

"If you don't want to go, you'll have to tell whoever it was that asked you."

"Luna, I don't know who sent it to me in the first place. How can I turn him down if I don't know who it is?"

"Well, you could do it during dinner. Just announce that while you're very flattered you won't go to a ball that you consider to be a pointless interaction between the two sexes, where all anyone will do is dance, drink punch, and make idiots of themselves while trying to find someone to dance with, all the while wearing costumes that are hard to move around in and look stupid."

"Er..." Ginny was thrown off by Luna's description of the ball. "Yes, well, that is about how I'd expect it to go, but I'm not going to turn someone down via an announcement at dinner! I'm trying to avoid embarrassment, Luna."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"But..I did...um, nevermind. No, I'll just have to figure out who it is and then just, well, tell them no. That's all there is to it."

Luna looked up from the new bottlecap necklace she was making and tilted her head, questioning.

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

"Someone who knows what we're doing in Muggle Studies. So, either someone in the class, or a friend of someone in the class. Which really doesn't narrow it down very much if it's the latter. Which I hope, because otherwise it's my brother and a bunch of stuck up purebloods. And Slytherins."

"According to your brother, stuck up purebloods and Slytherins are synonymous."

"According to my brother, the Chudley Cannons have a shot at the championship. Every year."

"We'll just have to figure out who it is then. We'll just eliminate people one by one. We'll start with the people in your class, because they would be the easiest to narrow down..."

"Alright," Ginny started thinking, "Well, Blaise is dating some Ravenclaw, so it can't be him."

"And it obviously is not Ronald."

"Um. Ew, Luna. We didn't even need to consider that option."

"Who else is in your class?"

"Malfoy and a bunch of other purebloods I don't know."

"Well, Draco could be a candidate..."

"No. One, he hates these fairy tales as much as I do, and, two, ..."

"Do you have a reason number two, Ginny?"

"..Er... He's Malfoy. He's full of stupid and ego."

"Well, he did surprise everyone when he became a spy for the Order..."

"And he is still a stuck up prat. Not Draco."

"Alright, not Draco. So that narrows it down to ... a bunch of people you don't know."

"Well, this has been helpful."

"I try."

--

Sometimes Ginny wondered why she even bothered coming to this class anymore. She could read the fairy tale book on her own time and just make Ron tell her the homework later. If he remembered anyway. Right, probably a bad idea, all in all.

She sighed.

"You know, even if you do read ahead, it wouldn't really make sense. We're not going to go in order with these stories. And I doubt your brother would be much help, homework-wise." a voice broke her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes. She was met with the slightly amused gaze of Draco Malfoy.

"Who said I was planning on doing that?"

"You. About a minute ago. You were muttering to yourself." He smirked.

"Oh. Well, you shouldn't be listening to private conversations." she huffed.

"It's not really all that private when there's another person in the room and you're not exactly quiet when you mutter to yourself."

"Well, I don't even want to read these stupid stories! They are absolutely ridiculous and make no sense!"

"I agree.. but they do have their redeeming qualities."

"Like what, Malfoy?"

"In a way, they are incredibly romantic."

"Like you actually care about romance, Malfoy."

"Hey! I can be a regular Prince Charming if I try!"

"Well, you must not try very hard or very often."

"You just haven't taken the time to notice."

"Whatever. Have you read Snow White yet?"

"Yes. I actually liked it."

"I didn't."

"What? Why not? It is educational."

"And what can I learn from it?"

"Mirrors never lie, if you live with 7 men you will be doing a lot of cleaning, and never accept food from strangers."

"I already knew all of those things."

"Well, aren't we just ahead of the curve then?"

Ginny laughed at that, missing the searching look Draco gave her.

"Ah, it seems that your witty banter is found amusing by at least one person who's not you."

"Blaise."

"Relax, Draco, I was just joking. Afternoon, Weasley." Blaise winked saucily.

"Zabini."

"Come on, Draco, her brother was behind me, he'll be in any second and who knows what he'll do if he sees us near his little sister."

"Hm. True. I don't feel the need to be threatened for something I haven't done." Draco frowned and moved towards his regular seat.

"You know, Ron doesn't control who I talk to." Ginny called over to the two conversational Slytherins.

"Sure."

"His fist does."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and smirked. "You are afraid of a Gryffindor?"

Draco glared at the girl. "No we are afraid of anything happening to these glorious faces."

"Heh. Figures."

Blaise grinned. "You know you'd be upset if something happended to them, admit it."

Ginny only rolled her eyes in response.

Dinner was finally over, and her homework could wait until tomorrow. Possibly Sunday, if she could avoid it. Ginny made her way over to her bed and lay down, exhausted. She frowned and manouvered an arm under her back only to pull out another mysterious gift that she had managed to not see in her efforts to keep from falling asleep standing.

"Another one..." she breathed, her fingers unwrapping the extremely flat package.

The paper and ribbon fell away to reveal a small, silver hand mirror. It was beautiful, with tiny roses and vines decorating the back and sides.

Flipping it over to see her reflection, the mirror began to glow softly and a quiet voice spoke.

_"You, my princess, are the fairest in the land. It would be an honor to accompany you to the ball."_

"Argh!!" Ginny muttered to herself. "I don't want to go!!"

The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and Ginny decided to pay her brothers a visit at their joke shop.

"Wow!" one of the twins started

"Who is this lovely specimen of beauty?!"

"I don't know... she must look a lot like her handsome brothers"

"I bet they are superb. I wonder who they are?"

Ginny laughed. "Hey guys. How's life?"

"Life couldn't get better!"

"Yeah!"

"Kids continue to spend their money here-"

"Thus making their own drab and dull lives much more exciting-"

"With the wonderful products they procure here!"

"Oh, that rhymed!"

"Fancy!"

Ginny laughed at her brothers antics, they were always able to cheer her up.

"So, dearest sister of ours-"

"How are you doing?"

"Ah, pretty good," she replied, her thoughts immediately returning to the gifts she had been recieving, "Not too bad, actually."

"Hmm. I sense more is going on then your saying, Gin-Gin."

"Don't hold out on us! Your brothers are here for you!"

She smiled and rolled her eyes at Fred's first comment.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Nope. No changing the subject!"

"Fine, fine. A little while back we started to learn about fairy tales in Muggle Studies and I started to get..."

She explained to them what had been happening, and described the gifts and the request that continued with each one. Biting her lip anxiously, she hoped they'd have some idea what to do.

"Well," George started, "It seems we have a mystery on our hands."

"Too true, my dearest twin. And I think we know how to solve it!"

"But of course!"

"You do? How?" she asked, skeptical but hopeful.

"Go to the ball."

At this, she groaned in annoyance.

"Guys! That's exactly what I don't want to do! Come on! You're pretty clever, help me figure out another way!"

"No, I don't think we will."

"I'm in agreement with Gred. Besides, if he likes you, your extremely lack of dance skills shouldn't bother him!"

"Yeah, look at Harry. He can't dance for a pickled flobberworm in a barrel, but that doesn't stop the ladies!"

"Well, that or the fact that he defeated a dark lord, but who's counting?"

Ginny could only once again stare at her brothers in amazement before shaking herself from a twinly induced stupor.

"What? No, nevermind. I'll just think of something else."

"No. No. That's the plan and we're sticking to it!"

"Yep. Come on. Time to start phase one of 'Let's See Who Could Possibly Be Stalking Our Little Sister By Dressing Her Pretty And Forcing Her To Go The Ball'."

"Hm. We need to think of a better name, too."

And with that, Fred and George each grabbed one of Ginny's arms and led her out onto the street where clothing shops awaited.

Finally upon entering their fourth shop of the day, her brothers stopped in front of a particular dress.

"He seemed to go all out on that Cinderella gift. So, you should be sparkly, like her."

"Sparkly, George?"

"What?"

"Sounds slightly...off to hear you say that."

"Fred, we're helping our sister find the perfect dress for a ball, and your only now questioning things when I say the word 'sparkly'?"

"Ah. Point."

"Thank you. Continuing on...Gin-Gin, you'll be wearing this to the ball. Admit it, you want to be sparkly."

"I...I don't have a choice, do I?" she asked, already resigned.

"Nope."

"Then sparkle away."

--

Ginny was walking down a near empty hallway from the library the very next night when she ran into Blaise and Draco. Literally. Books and ink and quills went flying in every direction as Ginny landed on her backside and muttering something very unladylike. Blaise reached out a hand to help Ginny up, while Draco repaired her ink bottles and picked up her things.

"Thanks, guys." Ginny muttered.

"Yes. Maybe this will teach you to watch where we are going." Blaise said smugly.

"Where you're going? I had a pile of books in my arms and clearly couldn't see, so why weren't you watching out for me?"

"Um, Weasley," Blaise started jokingly, "because we are more important!"

"Whatever. If you'll excuse me, now."

"Wait!" Blaise called out. "I've got a question."

"What?"

"Do you have a date to the ball?"

Ginny blushed scarlet. "Yeah, I guess I do..."

"With who?"

"Um... I don't exactly know, yet. But he asked me... so... er.. yeah."

"Well, that bloody sucks." Blaise said bluntly.

"Blaise, shut up. You have a girlfriend." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, you can never have to many." Blaise said, winking at Ginny.

"Let's just go." Draco said, grabbing Blaise by the arm and mouthing 'Sorry about him!!' to Ginny behind his back.

--

Ginny trudged into the common room and set her books on the table next to her, groaning as she sat down.  
Soft laughter met her ears.

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

She lifted her head from it's pillowed position on her arms, and looked into the face of her friend Hermione.

"No. I don't want to go to the stupid ball."

"That's easy then, Gin. Don't go."

"But I want to!!"

"I thought you just said-"

"I did! I don' t want to go... but I do. I don't know! Argh!" Ginny threw her hands up in defeat.

Hermione raised in eyebrow in confusion.

"I think you'll have to be a little bit more clear on that one, Ginny."

"When the ball was announced, I really didn't want to go...but then, someone started to send me really nice gifts and each one would end with him asking me to the ball. I ended up kind of confused and told Fred and George of all people. They ended up buying me something really beautiful to wear to the ball and told me I needed to go...I do want to go, but I'll just end up embarrassing myself...I know I will. Hermione, I don't know what to do"

The older girl just frowned in thought and opened her mouth to reply when an owl flew through the open window and made it's way to the red haired girl. It dropped a box on her lap and flew off. She and Hermione shared a look as she began to open it. She tilted her head to the side as she lifted what appeared to be a crystal ball from the box, Once free of it's confinement and in her hands, it began to glow and soon images could be seen inside while a voice floated out.

_"I look forward to seeing my radiant princess at the ball. _

_Love,  
Your Prince Charming"_

Images were swirling through the crystal ball of one spot that looked like it was near a fountain of sorts.

"That's it." Hermione said. "You are going. That was probably the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my life."

Ginny sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's pretty much been my reaction to all of this."

--

The night of the ball arrived and Ginny couldn't be more nervous. It didn't help that Ron had found out what had been going on, thanks to some of the other Gryffindors that had been present when her latest gift had arrived. He'd been nagging her about agreeing to go with someone she hadn't even met before, and_ 'what if he was some kind of psycho who wanted to use her in a potion?!'_. She politely told him to shove it and continued with whatever she was doing at the time.

A knock sounded at the door to her room.

"Gin, can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure Hermione."

The other girl walked in and Ginny couldn't help but smile at the costume she wore.

"Athena? Goddess of Wisdom and War. Yeah, that sounds about right for you."

"It was the only costume I could think of," she laughed, "Glad to know I made a good choice."

"Yeah. And I'm sure Ron will appreciate the fact that you're wearing a toga."

"Ginny!"

They laughed for a bit, before Hermione looked around confused.

"Where's your costume, Cinderella?"

Ginny gestured to the wardrobe.

"Need help?"

"Please."

"What about those robes the twins got you?"

"They could work, but I don't know how to make myself look like Cinderella."

"Leave that to me. Get the robes."

Ginny pulled out the light blue sparkly dress. It did look lovely on her. Hermione circled around Ginny, muttering spells and poking the girl until her hair was in a beautiful updo. That along with subtle makeup and a tiara, Ginny truly did look like a princess.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Ginny was in awe of what Hermione had done. She smirked.

"If I'm Cinderella, you just became the Fairy Godmother."

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo." Hermione deadpanned, making Ginny lean against her as she laughed. Once the laughter subsided, the elder of the two spoke.

"Well, come on then, princess, time to get you to the ball."

"Alright..." Ginny said, suddenly feeling sick.

"Hey. Calm down and take these." Hermione handed Ginny a box. When Ginny opened it, she giggled. Glass slippers.

Ginny walked nervously into the Great Hall. Whoever was in charge of this did a marvelous job decorating. She looked around until she recognized the fountain from the crystal ball. She walked toward it slowly and saw a figure turned with his back toward her. He was dressed as Prince Charming.

"Well, here goes..." Ginny mumbled, walking toward the figure.

She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Prince Charming."

The figure turned and offered her a smile.

"Cinderella."

Her eyes widened as her mysterious admirer was revealed.

"Draco"

His smile grew and he took her hand, kissing it lightly.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitations."

"Me too."

"Well, would you like to dance?"

"Um.. I suppose. You ought to know that I'm a horrid dancer, though."

"Nonsense. You just haven't had a good enough partner yet."

She laughed nervously as he led her onto the dancefloor. He pulled her gently into his arms and smoothly began to lead her in a dance. Ginny, worried about stepping on his feet, bent her head watching her steps as they moved. His chuckle caught her attention.

"What?"

"Your glass slippers are beautiful, I assure you, but I'm up here."

"Oh," she blushed, "It's just, I don't want to step on your feet."

"Relax, Ginny. I told you, I'll help you. Besides, sore feet are worth it if I get to dance with the most beautiful princess at the ball."

Ginny was completely scarlet at this point. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Agree to disagree?"

"No. Agree to agree with me. When a handsome prince compliments his princess, the princess should just accept the compliment."

"Handsome? There is a handsome prince here? Where?" Ginny joked.

"Ah, princess, you wound me."

"Wounded your ego, most likely."

"Is that really all you think of me? An ego?"

"Well...not really." Ginny smirked "I guess you're alright."

"Just alright?" Draco countered

"Well.. you proved me wrong... about the romantic thing, I mean/"

"Hm. I'll have to accept that. For now/"

"You'll just have to/"

They continued to dance, unaware of the surprised looks they were getting. Ginny Weasley as Cinderella and Draco Malfoy as Prince Charming, were dancing together at a ball. And seemed to be enjoying each other's company. The more energetic music gave way to the slower music as couples began to filter back onto the dancefloor. Ginny held her breath as Draco pulled her closer into his arms. Only to be pulled back out of them by an angry red head more commonly known as Ron.

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Dancing."

He sputtered for a moment at her answer. "With- with...this... snake?!"

"Weasley, are you blind? That clearly wasn't my aim for this costume. I was going for something a bit more... human." Draco drawled. Ron silenced Draco with a hearty punch to the mouth.

"Ron! What the hell?!" Ginny yelled as she helped Draco up. "I'm taking him to the hospital wing and you are going to stay very far away from me for a very long time. Got it?"

Ron gulped. Ginny's voice was about as scary as Mrs. Weasley's when she's mad. He nodded.

"I guess I'm not so handsome now, huh?" Draco joked, indicating his swollen bleeding lip as he and Ginny sat on one of the beds in the hospital wing while Madam Pomphrey brewed a healing serum for Draco.

"Ron'll look worse. Believe me." Ginny growled.

"Isn't it supposed to be me defending your honor? Not the other way around?"

Ginny laughed.

"Next time. Since it was Ron, I wanted this one."

"Still, this wasn't how I imagined tonight going."

"Well, no one really expects to get punched at a ball."

"True," he laughed slightly, wincing as his lip bled sluggishly, "Ow."

"Oh, don't be a baby. Prince's don't say ow." she teased.

"This one does." They were interrupted as Madam Pomphrey handed him a vial to drink from along with strict instructions to not fight.

"I wasn't fighting. I was dancing when all of a sudden Boy Weasley decided his fist would look lovely on my face." Draco muttered as he and Ginny left the hospital wing.

"Ah, it's all better now, you can't even tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, well, minus...hang on." she took the handkerchief that was in the pocket next to his lapel and wiped away the blood that had dripped onto his chin. The thought that he looked like a vampire passed vaguely through her mind as she did so.

"There. Now you can't even tell." She only now noticed that he had been staring intently at her while she cleaned the blood. She almost instantly became very aware that they were standing very close. Her hand floated to his cheek and brought him closer to her. She kissed him lightly on the lips and began to pull away, when Draco suddenly deepened the kiss, his hands sliding around her waist. When they finally pulled apart, Draco smiled lazily and pulled out his pocketwatch.

"Midnight. Shouldn't you be getting back, Cinderella?"

"Maybe. I'd hate to lose one of these shoes."

"I'd make sure it would get back to you."

"Walk me back to my common room?"

"You don't even need to ask." He said, grabbing her hand and leading the way.

When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, Ginny turned to Draco. "I really did have fun tonight... well... except the whole Ron thing..."

"I agree." Draco smiled.

"So... are we... you know..?"

"Sure."

"Nice." Ginny smiled. "I'll see you in Muggle Studies, then?"

"If you don't get sick of all those fairy tales." Draco joked.

"You know what? I don't mind them so much, anymore..." Ginny smiled and leaned toward Draco.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." Draco smiled slightly before capturing Ginny's lips.

"Goodnight, Prince Charming." Ginny said, once they had pulled apart and she muttered the password for the portrait, holding it open with one hand, and holding Draco's hand in the other, hesitant to let it go.

Draco kissed her hand before letting it drop lightly. "Goodnight, my princess."

* * *

**A/N pt. 2: **Yo. So, we are continuing our foray into one-shots with this little wonder. I (ivysnowe) am not a fan of Ginny at all, so this was one heck of an accomplishment to me. I don't honestly remember what prompted us to do fairy tales...I think it was all racheesi, but my love for Heenim and his random princess-y nickname of 'Cinderella' made me really into writing this. Aish. Well, we hope you like it. Please continue to read our fics and read the others we've done if you have not. Thank you.

_racheesi_ and _ivysnowe_


End file.
